na_va_reviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nokturne: Andalusite
Scent Description: Each single note of Myrrh I've encountered was never exactly what I wanted. It needed to be more of the resin feel and scent aspect rather than simply a single note - condensing 5 Myrrhs from Yeman, Somalia, Egypt, India and Jordan - this is NA's ode to all things Myrrh. Beautiful Myrrh from the edges of the Middle East all the way to India. ---- ---- Review #1 by Llorhn on Wed Feb 25, 2009 Beautiful Myrrh from the edges of the Middle East all the way to India. I was so excited to get a myrrh single note that I just paid shipping in advance and had this one sent ASAP! In the bottle, it smells musky and resiny with a hint of coolness to it. On the skin, exactly the same. The coolness, minty smell eventually highlights even more. I am enjoying this more with each moment. Wow, that myrrh scent is worthy of great meditation and invokes relaxation and clarity of insight. A positive energy scent! I want to smother this all over as it's a very smooth, close proximity scent and SEXY! And it gets sweeter and sexier the longer it's on me. This would make another great NA Kh'reme or Body Oil. I cannot wait to layer this with Nokturne:Carnelian -- the classic Frankincense/Myrrh combination. I am so very thrilled to have this wonderful scent. It's amazing! Thank you, NA! ---- Review #2 by mansku11 on Tue Mar 10, 2009 Body Oil, body oil, body oil. Out of all the Nokturnes, I would prefer this one to be made into the next body oil. Okay, also Crimson. But back to Andalusite… The BEST myrrh single note ever. Most of the others I’ve tried have given me headaches, being far too sharp and medicinal. Not this one. Like Llorhn said, this just gets sweeter and sexier as it wears. Rich and resinous, yet intimate and close to the skin, this is the most wearable myrrh ever. Love it. Love everything about it. Should have gotten another bottle! ---- Review #3 by agameofthree on Wed Mar 11, 2009 Bottle: Sweet myrrh. Me: This is darker smelling on me than in the bottle, but I like it. It's a warm resiny note -- it has an earthy note to it, but is slightly sweet, too. Another great addition to a wonderful line! ---- Review #4 by hayet on Fri Mar 13, 2009 I agree with the above poster- I was expecting the usual sharp medicinal in-your-face myrrh, but this is soft, subtle, and rich. I couldn't stop huffing my wrist for hours- and it lasted. It was never very strong, more of a sweet, faint skin scent that sort of hovers in a gentle glow about you. Very, very nice. I'll also be layering with Carnelian soon, and Lazuli as well. So glad I took a chance on this one! ---- Review #5 by SultryWolf on Tue Apr 28, 2009 This . . . this is just . . . . . . perfect. Pure, true myrrh. Reminds me of the myrrh beads that I bought at Plimouth Plantation; I loved the heck out of that necklace and wore it all the time, for several years, until the scent was depleted. Also, hubby likes this one, which is good as he's not generally a resins fan. ---- Review #6 by whiskerswhispers on Sat May 02, 2009 Nokturne Andalusite In bottle: ooh, faint yet sweet myrrh. On skin: initially I smell liquorice here, which is surprising but very pleasant! But then I start to smell the myrrh a bit more, with a beguiling sweetness underneath. It is quiet, but it develops intriguing and fascinating complexities. There’s that gentle bitterness, which smells a little like anise at times, and at other times like myrrh resin gently burning-it actually loses the anise scent and becomes more definitely incense-like. And then there’s that sweetness. It’s a deep, dark, almost like vanilla sweetness, but not at all foody, this is resin, this is almost musky, it’s alluring…not to mention it also smells old. This smells of dark shadowy holy places, layered with history. It brings to mind shadowed, many-columned halls. I think of the pillared expanse of Karnak temple, but also of the vast halls of the mosque of Cordoba (in Andalusia). Something about the quiet coolness of this scent brings to mind enclosed vastness, echoes, and meditation, spacious sanctuaries enclosing infinity. I want to lose myself in this scent. This is a lot nicer than Carnelian as a pure resin scent…I love Carnelian but it was a lot more lemon-candied than expected, I was hoping for more defined frankincense. This on the other hand is a fantastically realistic myrrh incense but with a truly gorgeous sweet undertone and it even turns to vanilla musk at the end. This is myrrh that makes me purr! It’s very moreish (or Moorish even? lol) This is so beautiful, one of my favourite Nokturnes and also one of the best single note myrrh scents ever. (and I would love to try this as a body oil…) ---- Review #7 by Hazel-rah on Sat Jun 20, 2009 This is yummy - LICORICE! I'm getting strong licorice, a little minty, too - a cool, sweet resin, very unusual when you're used to warm rich amber resins. The last time I tried N: Andalusite I got just the barest hint of the black pepper I smelled so strongly in N: Ember, but it was not unpleasant and was very faint, and in fact this time I don't smell it at all. Another oddity is that when I combine N: Carnelian and N: Andalusite, it smells absolutely nothing like N: Ember. -???- Anyway, I love this all alone but I can see how it would be a great enhancer with other notes - I'd love to try it with the sweet vanilla Nokturnes! And a sweet resinous jasmine? I'm curious! ---- Review #8 by AEris on Sun Jun 21, 2009 I can't believe I never reviewed this! When Hazel-rah bumped the topic with her review, I slathered some on : -) This is a very smooth, delicate myrrh. It's musky and soft. And it's obviously resinous, almost woodsy but as if a fragrant tree had been transformed into a translucent golden sculpture. It hugs close to the skin, and is meditative and soothing. I think this would go magically with Nokturne: Crystal (vanilla musk), and I also want to try layering it with Nokturne: Kobalt (vanilla). I also think that combining this with Nokturne: Carnelian (frankincense) would be much less masculine than Nokturne: Ember (frankincense myrrh) turned out. In other words, more wearable on me : -) I've got some layering to do!! ---- Review #9 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #10 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Nokturne